Miraculous Tales Of Annie
by Ceceisthebomb
Summary: Annie's recently moved to Paris and expected weird things to happen, but not as weird as becoming a miraculous holder a quirky and annoying kwami. What's more whack is that she's mistaken as a villain working for a...creepy dude named Hawkmoth? Yeah right! Join her on her unexpected adventure as she battles with drama and friends while trying to set things right for Paris.
1. Profile

Name: Annalise (Anne or Annie)

Her Occupation: New student at College Francois Dupont, dancer

Appearance: dirty blonde hair shoulder length in a braid, brown eyes, beige skin color ( I don't want to be racist if I say "white")

Clothing: white and blue striped pattern t-shirt and black leggings with lace on the bottom and lavender colored-bracelet, aqua blue converse

Family: Juliet (mother), Andrew (Father), Johnny (Older Brother),

Hobbies/Interests: Dancing, Karate, Playing violin

Talents: Violin, Dancing, Karate, Singing (Not in public)

Personality: Stubborn sometimes, determined, smart, strong, generous, charismatic

Backstory: Annalise moves back to Paris after her now-imprisoned father sends her to live with her older brother


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome back home _ma soeur_!" Johnny (A/N: I'm terrible at names, I know) greeted enthusiastically as my brother opened. I was startled a little bit and groaned as he started chuckling. He wrapped his arms around me and ruffled my hair. "Hey! That took very long to do." I slapped his hands of my head playfully as he rolled his eyes.

"Girls and their hair," he mumbled enough for me to hear, "let me show you your room!" He offered heading towards the stairs. "Hold up, I need to get my suitcases-" I started until Johnny pointed outside for us to see one of mother's butlers opening the trunk. "He's got it covered. I added something special to your room!" He squealed like a girl and sprinted up the never-ending grand staircase.

My brother's house was pretty big, if you asked me. Not as big as my mother's, but just large enough. No, it was a mansion. Fortunately.

John shrugged. "I just know my way around."

We arrived at a door with a label on the side that read **'Annalise Eliza Chevallier'.** Why couldn't he just put my first name? He probably did that to annoy me. Idiot.

I'd come to being used to people with terrible décor taste. Johnny was the least person I had expected to give me a decent room. The room was pretty casual and precise, kind of like the one back when I lived with father.

Just a few dust here and there, but I could fix that later. I was observing the small room, also while figuring out where all my belongings would go.

"You like it?" he asked, clearly reading my thoughts. I nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, thanks." I awkwardly said. I haven't seen my brother in almost over three years, so we didn't get to socialize much. Just little phone calls from him two times a month at least. Time just goes so fast, doesn't it? There was a weird five-second silence. He finally spoke up. "So, we have a lot to do today."

Johnny pulled out a crumpled up sheet of white-lined paper from his hoodie pocket. I raised an eyebrow. Last time we saw each other (which was like when I was a child), he was a sloppy, UNORGANIZED, annoying boy. Well not that he isn't. Maybe he's changed a little. "Oh yeah, I made a list of our agenda for today. You know, what places to show you, enrolling you into that school a couple blocks from here-"I groaned as soon as he said 'school'. So what if I was hoping that topic wouldn't be brought up. I was about to say something when there was a light grumble.

He sheepishly laughed. "Are you hungry? Well there's this place close from here that has the best pastries in all of Paris! I go there every day before and after work." He explained gesturing towards the door. I wasn't very hungry, but before I could protest I found myself being dragged by the king of idiots himself downstairs.

'Tom and Sabines Boulangerie Patisserie' was a small, cute little pastry shop down the street. The inside smelled wonderfully delicious, combined with smells of donuts, croissants and bagels that almost made my mouth water. John looked as if he would eat through the glass to take any sweet treat that was secured inside of it. Is that how he always is at this place?

Luckily a Chinese woman with short midnight blue hair and brown eyes (A/N:I think) appeared from the back of the room, and walked over to the register. She instantly flashed a smile at John. "Oh if it isn't Johnathan again! How nice to see you again," she greeted him as if they were best friends, "And I see you've brought a little friend here too. Is that your cousin that you've been talking about?" she asked glancing at me. My brother nodded and grinned.

"Well actually she's my younger sister, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Little twerp is going to be staying with me for a while." I gave a small wave at the nice lady and gave a playful glare at my brother. The woman took John's order. She went to get a pink box to put the pastries in. John looked at me and winked.

"You know, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng also has a daughter your age." He randomly mentioned, as I observed the little bakery. Mrs. Dupain Cheng, who seemed to have heard nodded.

"Oh yes, you and Marinette would get along greatly. Unfortunately she's at a friend's house. But you'll have a chance to see her at College Francois Dupont-"

Ugh I have to go to school here. I totally forgot. "Oh right school. Splendid." I hope that didn't come out sarcastic. Fortunately the lady just smiled at me. "Well I'd love to chat Johnathan, but I need to tend to these other customers."

"See ya Mrs. DC!" He pulled me out the building. I folded my arms as he unlocked his car. He opened the passenger seat door for me. "Thank you _Johnathan"_

He rolled his eyes and walked around the car to get to the front seat. "She's an adult what do you expect for her to call me?"

"Where are we going now?"

"Home." Johnny simply said not keeping his eyes off of the road. "Idiot, it's not even eight yet."

"Yeah well its seven ten and you're beauty rest for your first day of school tomorrow. And trust me, you need beauty sleep." He teased. I scoffed and folded my arms as he continued to laugh.

 **So yeah that's basically my life.**

 **I tried my best. This is a pretty basic chapter. But some feedback is always appreciated because I'm not the person to easily get offended. Like what's up with that?**

 **Anyways the only actual character from the show was Sabine, so I'm gonna make another chapter soon. I just put this one in so that you people could be satisfied. Your welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading my other story 'Changes' if you didn't get your butt over to that book!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
POUND IT! (I'd totally place a cat paw print emoji next to it but there isn't one on a laptop like what's up with that too?)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating since like April or some shit, since I have to deal with freakin school-work and essays and crap. I'm sure most of you fellow Miraculous fans can relate. I'll try to make new books and stuff and...yeah! Well I hope you enjoy this part even though it might be crappy, i tried and actually took my time to write this. So...ENJOY!**

"Do I really have to do this Johnny?"

My brother rolled his eyes and turned his head. "Get out of the car, would you?"

I glanced out the window to see the other kids scrambling about the front of the school building. I sighed and reluctantly opened the door and got out of the car. "Have fun kiddo. But if you get a boyfriend, please let him not be one of those dumb jocks with over-gelled hair?" John smirked. Argh that asshole! Before I could say anything else, his white Audi zoomed away, the air causing my hair to blow all over my face.

I slung my white checkered backpack over my shoulder and slowly walk towards the building. I took out my schedule from the front pocket and examined the paper.

 _Ms. Bustier: French and Literature Rm. 124_

 _Ms. Mendeliev: Science, Math and Physics Rm. 131_

 _Mr. Moreau: Physical Education in Gymnasium_

"Excuse me! Hello! Do you know where-um hey I'm talking to you?" I kept asking students for directions, but apparently I was invisible. Fighting the urge to slap every person I met, I came up to two girls. "Hey excuse me?"

The two girls turned around to face me. Finally some people who acknowledge the presence of a fellow student in need of help.

"What?" The blonde girl with the high ponytail snapped. Ok I spoke too soon.

"Yeah, do you know where Ms. Bustier's class is? I have her first period. If you do, please show me-"

The blonde girl ignored me and filed her perfectly manicured nails. I was going to speak again, but the red-haired girl next to her spoke up. "She does. But Chloe doesn't do things for people." She stated.

Uh hello, is she her assistant or something?

The Chloe girl gave a nod at her so called 'friend'. "Let's go Sabrina. Or we'll be late for class. This loser will hold us up." They turned their backs on me, and sashayed away. I rolled my eyes at her behavior and decided to follow the two girls. Luckily they notice me.

I waited a few moments after that Chloe girl and her 'assistant' entered, so they wouldn't suspect of me following them. After about five minutes I slipped in the classroom silently.

"You must be Miss Chevallier. Welcome to your new class." She greeted me with a firm handshake. "Students!" the teacher called to the other kids, who were still chatting. They looked up to see Ms. Bustier's warned look and went to their seats.

"You'll have time to socialize later. Class, meet your new peer Annalise."

I gave a little wave at the class, to which most of them murmured a hello in unison. "A-Annie's just fine." Yeah, way to put me on the spot.

Mrs. Bustier directed me to my seat and I quietly sat down while most of the class stared at me. Well at least it looked like it from the corner of my eye. As I walked on up to my seat, that Chloe girl gave me a dirty look, which I gladly tried to ignore.

I doodled a couple swirls and patterns on my paper until class was finally over. I started to pack my things and head out. It wasn't until I was halfway to the double doors until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Marinette."

A girl with blue eyes and midnight blue hair pulled back in pigtails smiled brightly at me. She held out her hand for me to shake, which I didn't hesitate to do. "Annie."

Looked like she wasn't alone, because a red-haired girl was typing something on her phone.

"Alya!"

"What?!" She snapped finally looking up from her phone. Her expression softened when she glanced at me. "Oh yeah hi! I'm-"

"Alya. I know."

"Sorry, she's obsessed with her blog." Marinette sarcastically apologized for Alya, who furrowing her eyebrows at her friend. "Cool! You run a blog? What's it about?"

"The one and only Ladybug." She stated proudly going back into her phone.

"Who?"

Alya gaped. "You don't know who Ladybug is?!"

"Is she is an actress or something?" I asked, not really caring anyways. My mother is a broad-way star, but besides that acting doesn't really catch my interest. I used to admire the profession, the beautiful dresses worn on stage and the satisfaction of fame. She was on the road a lot, so I rarely got to see her. The last time I saw her was a couple weeks after my fifth birthday. Her disappearance is kinda blurry to me, But I'll get over it I guess.

Alya was about to respond, when a dinging sound rang from her phone. She groaned. "Crap, I need to get home right now! My mom needs me to babysit my sisters. I'll call you later Marinette. Take care Annalise." She said quickly, before sprinting out the door.

Marinette and I chuckled. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Marinette turned to me once our laughter died down. I nodded and waved at her as she left, and headed out myself.

"So how was school today?" John asked like five seconds after I entered his house. He was sitting on a stool doing something on his laptop on the island in the kitchen. I shrugged.

"Could've been worse, yet could've been better."

He flashed me a smile and nodded. I nabbed a couple snacks from the pantry and made my way to the living room. Grabbing the remote, I switched the TV on. But before I could change the channel, John snatched the remote from me.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you have some sort of homework to do?"

"It's my first day there! Why would they give me homework?" I said, attempting to knock the remote out of my brother's hands. He held them higher so I couldn't reach. Curse my small size.

"Ah, ah, ah. Homework."

"Ugh!"

I threw one of the homemade cushions at him and stomped up to my room. First thing I noticed on my desk was a small red box. It probably had some sort of jewelry in it. I opened it to find some sort of white and grey crochet rope bracelet. _Don't mind if I do_ , I thought reaching to take it. Even though it was kind of odd that my brother would ever get me a gift if it wasn't a holiday.

"Hi!" a kind of high pitched voice exclaimed, startling me. My head snapped towards the noise.

"Who said that?"

A tiny miniature wolf looking thing waved its arms in my face. "Me, silly!" it giggled. I kind of freaked out. "What the hell!" I shouted a little. I grabbed my pencil and used it as a weapon.

It didn't seemed fazed by it. What would be afraid of a pencil anyways? "Oh we can play sword fighting later. Oh golly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Chip! You've been granted the wolf miraculous!"

The small…creature thing was flying in circles to show excitement. It had grey fur, and looked like one of those keychains I used to wear on my backpack. In the second grade.

But I had to admit, it was cute.

"Are you some animal-pixie?"

"Oh I'm a kwami. I'm like a fairy…but I'm not! Isn't that weird?"

I nodded slowly. "Sure…But why me? I haven't even been in this place for a full week. And what's a miraculous?"

"That's how business goes my friend," Chip sat on my head. "Anyways, sorry if I frightened you a little bit."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Yeah, a _little_."

It just smiled. "Oh! Hehe sorry! I tend to surprise people! I just love surprises! Anyways, have you heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" the kwami asked. I nodded my head slowly. Well Alya mentioned a 'Ladybug', but she didn't have time to explain. What's a Chat Noir?

"Well Ladybug and Chat Noir are a superhero duo who save Paris from danger," She stated, "They have these objects called Miraculouses that give them power when they transform into their alter egos. But their real identities must be kept secret."

"Why?"

"Safety purposes. And that means yours too!"

When I was younger, this probably was my dream 'job.' But this is just….weird.

"So I have to fight off monsters and villains and stuff?" I asked the gloating fairy-thing. It flew around in circles. Does it drink coffee for a living?

"Oh Ladybug and Chat Noir will tell you all about that. Oh this is awesome!"

I squinted my eyes at the thing. "No we're not. Do I have to bathe you and walk you like a pet or something?" I retorted.

"Nope! I just need a place to sleep and eat. That's all!"

Well this is weird. Hopefully I wake up from this surreal dream…


End file.
